He wants what he wants
by PrincessChaotic
Summary: In "Imaginary Friends" adult Wyatt wants the Book to get back to his time with his younger self. At least that's what the sisters think. But what if that wasn't Wyatt's intention? What else could he want?
1. No Big Surprise

**He wants what he wants**

**(No) Big Surprise**

The Twice Blessed leant against a table and watched his liberator. Vicus gave some instructions to his demons how to behave in case of an attack of the Charmed Ones. Almost Wyatt had to laugh. It was ridiculous that this pack believed they could win a fight against his aunts and his mother. It was crystal clear they had to be powerful; at least, he had arisen from this family. Though he hated it that they forced him to bow to the rules of Good. Wyatt, you can't do this! That's not what good witches do! Holy shit he weren't allowed to orb whenever he wanted.

But that was history now. Now it was time to look forward and prepare the future of Evil. Vicus had a point: Later was the time for conquests. First he had to have everything together. As long as he needed some things Vicus was helpful. After that Wyatt doesn't care what would happen to that demon. He hated demons that stick to him and wanted to create a new era with him anyway. Wyatt Halliwell hates to share.

Now the demon moves toward him. 2They know what to do. Your family can come." "Come on, don't be so impatient."

At this Vicus fumed under his breath. "So we should just wait?" Wyatt rolled his eyes. "I told you once and I hate to repeat it over and over again. They have to come to us. To attack them now or leave this hideout would be our death." He raised one eyebrow. "But if you don't stop being so impatient I will help my aunts with some of the demons here if you know what I mean." The smaller one went pale, gulped and pressed his lips together while he nodded.

Satisfied that his position was clear now, the 25-year-old laid his head back and closed his eyes. "By the way I'm connected with them. I know when they come and I will tell you far enough so you have time to wet your pants." He explained in some condescendingly tone. He was starting to ask himself why he had agreed to this partnership. But okay it wouldn't take long until this partnership came to an end. The rest of the demons, who were hanging around here, were okay for the beginning of his plan, even they weren't steady factors. No he needed some higher demons for this, warlocks and darklighter. And some other things but that was something he preferred not to tell anyone about this. Neither the confession that he needed these things nor the mission the gain these.

"How much longer are we going to wait?" Holy shit was every demon born to go on his nerves? Hot rage was burning inside of him. Defiantly a sign of the Halliwell temper (Besides of this things which was very helpful while conquesting the world) with pressed teeth he answered: "Patient! Scrying takes time. There's a vanquishing potion to keep my aunts busy for at least an hour." Without opening his eyes he felt how Vicus stopped dead in tracks. "Vanquishing potion? You never said anything about that."

Okay, enough was enough. First this impatience, now this absolutely stupid naivety. What was he thinking? Piper, Phoebe and Paige would come down on a cloud, with flowers in the hair, dancing to the sound of a violin and cradling the demons into a soft slumber? They were the HALIWELLS. The mightiest power of the Good.

He opened his eyes and looked at the creature in front of him. "You expect that they'll show up empty-handed? Come on, it's not gonna be that easy!" In his mind he was shaking his head. Where you could get good staff? Ok, he know where but now wasn't the time for a change in his staff department. When that was over he would start his own plan. Til then Vicus had to play the part of his partner. Who was going crazy right now.

"I don't like this!"

"Stop worrying! The rest of the collective is just a shimmer away." He shouldn't make such a drama. He was a demon. It was time he was behaving like one. Maybe with some reminder of him:

"Besides, my aunts won't be able to see you when you're cloaked."

He was aware that he just spoke from his aunts. Wyatt didn't believe his mother would come with them. No, was sitting in magic school with his father and trying to change his mind. Good Luck, Mum! He had to grin at this thought. It just became brighter when he felt the presence of his aunts. Time for his promised warning: "Wait! They're coming."

He prepared himself for the case that his help demon would get a heart attack and listened to the sound of the orbing sisters before he turned around to them.

And right the moment they arrived Phoebe and Paige started the mission "Even Wyatt has a heart. Help to heat it up!" So his aunts really wanted to tell him that on the bottom of his heart he was good? Pah, maybe in his early years but now? Now he was free und would nobody capture him again. But explain this to his aunts would be a waste of time. I knew better ways to waste his time.

But it was really amusing how his aunts painted the hideout with their potions. All far away from the place Vicus was standing. Reminded him of some sort of Easter egg search. You didn't know where to search but you just run away.

Wyatt – nevertheless Piper's son – wasn't famous for his patience and soon the spectacle was getting tired. His aunts thought everything would be better with Vicus gone? Gave them what they demanded.

"You girls are way off."

"We have lot more potions." Phoebe answered. That was something Wyatt always adored her for. Her way to cope with hopeless situations, her fight spirit.

"Maybe I can help you out."

That was the best way to get rid of two problems. He was getting rid of his annoying accessory und his aunts had something to do. Because of that he raised his hand and with his projection Vicus became visible for everyone. Visible shocked. "What are you doing?" Wasn't that obvious? "Making a point." Wyatt looked at his aunts. "Go ahead. Vanquish him!"

Like "demanded" Paige threw the potion and vanquished Vicus. Her nephew smiled satisfied. The faces of his aunts were just too unique. And he was absolutely sure what their problem was:

"So you thought you'd change me back, did you?" Phoebe looked at Paige and asked the question of all questions: "Why didn't that work?"

The Twice Blessed loved to explain it to her.

"Because I'm not under any spell. And you can't change me back by simply vanquishing Vicus. He still got me. And this is how evil grows over the years." And in his thoughts he added And not just me, somebody else too. , before he went on: "I don't plan on giving you a chance to change me back! In fact, I make sure you don't." Even his tone was calm you could hear the thread. Nobody was standing in the way of the Twice Blessed. His aunts shouldn't be able to do that because he let the other demons appear. Nobody should get bored.

For one short moment he regret that he wasn't able to watch the fight but he had some more important to do. After he gave his aunt some free flying class, he orbed out of the hideout. Time for the second part of his plan,

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

He materialized in magic school where his parents were sitting on the couch and talking about ways to get him back on the good side, just like he expected. Please, who would want that? Time to interfere in this useless babble.

"Mum. Dad."

Instantly both jumped on their feet. Stunned who was standing in front of them. What were they expecting? That the barrier around the school pushing him away? Hell that wasn't anything compared to him. Nothing from the side of Good could compare with him. The only one who didn't want to accept this fact were the members of his family. Instead of asking him what he wanted, they always took him to this prison and forced him to be like everyone else. He just wanted to be free. Wanted to be like he was deep inside. Even when he had to kidnap himself for that.

And his mum standing in his way was really cute to him. As if she could kill one of her sons. And especially not Wyatt. So it was a big surprise for him when the power of his mother threw him across the room and he landed on the floor. It hurts a lot even when it encourages his anger.

He orbed away and reappeared next to the table where the Book of Shadows was laying. Til now he was very calm but now his patience was over. Far too long he had to bow and now he wanted to live his life to the fullest. All inclusive.

And if he takes the book first and then his little self, was really not important to him. Now all he wanted was to change the mind of his parents who were convinced that he wasn't able to touch the book or wanted to hurt himself(How stupid would that be?).

Because of all that it hit him very hard that the book was against him and put a shield around itself. It was HIS legacy, it belongs to HIM. How was it able to fight him off? But a look at Piper and Leo and he understood. As long as they were there, the book would fight him off. Not his 25-year old self.

He raised his hand and concentrate. The connection between Mini-Wyatt and himself was giving him a boost and he felt itself becoming stronger. Stunned Piper and Leo had to watch as their little son reappeared next to his evil self and held his hand.

You could say: 0 for the Halliwells, 1 for the twice Blessed. And the book was just some extra juice to his victory.

"Don't wait up for me." Was his advice to his parents before he orbed out of magic school

Wyatt orbed himself and his young version back at Vicus' hideout. Instantly after he materialized he let go off the hand of the child but kneeled next to him.

"Okay, Wyatt, you're safe now. You can do everything but you just have to hold on to the bear, okay?" the small blonde boy nodded and hugged his bear tight. His adult self nodded. "Good boy!"

He said, stood up and walked to the chair where Vicus planned to watch the world turn evil. He let himself fall on the chair and put his elbow on the rest. With his chin on his palm he thought about the newest events:

He was evil.

And powerful.

He was evil and powerful which means: he was free. Free from every pressure of the good side.

And he got his two-year-old self.

The danger of changing back was over.

Until his family found a way to betray him. He didn't have his doubts that they were planning to do something like that right at the moment. Or they would do it after his parents overcame the shock that their holy magic school wasn't as safe as they thought. He had to laugh when he thought about the stupid faces of Piper and Leo when he was standing in front of them. What were they thinking? He was a Halliwell. No, wrong, he was THE Halliwell. De first born. The first male offspring of a family with centuries where just girls were born. You could say it was time his parents get to know that and started respecting him for that. He deserved it. And maybe they came to the conclusion that it was useless to take him to magic school when nobody was there to compete with him. At least not now.

Wyatt rose from the chair and starts walking around in circles. There wasn't any chance to get the book and he was pissed off by that. He didn't like it when something wasn't going after his will. But okay it was just another step on his way to the regime of Evil. The book was just a symbol, not the ground for his regime. His actions were too loud for that.

The blonde witchlighter looked over to little Wyatt. What would his family expecting from him? Right that he would use the child to get the book. And suddenly the way things went so far wasn't so bad after all. They should prepare for that, he had other plans.

He let himself fall on the chair again. Now all he needed was the right spell and he could start part three of his plan. A satisfied smile rushed over his face. He was close to get what he wanted the most.

**So I hope you all liked the first chapter. Just wanted to say that English isn****'t my mother tongue so there might be a few mistakes. I'm open for criticism as long it's a nice way of saying it and not flames.**

**Please post comments and tell me what you think about.**


	2. You think you know me?

**You think you know me**

They appeared in the attic just a few meters away from the Book. "You see the Book over there? I want you to bring it to me. Understand?" Wyatt whispered into his Mini Me ear. He was fully aware of Leo standing in the shadows. He just didn't know why his father had to be here but that supposed to be fun.

"Come on, Dad. You don't have any powers."

Leo smiled. (Why was he smiling? That was Wyatt's job! And such a stupid I'm-not-mad-at-you-Smile.) But that would be washed away, that was sure to his son.

"You're gonna stop yourself."

This statement was everything Wyatt needed to know the trap Leo wanted to trap him in had the opposite effect and they were trapped in his own. Such a perfect way for his plan to end. Spitefully he laughed in his father's face.

"In don't think so, Dad. Not today." He snapped with his fingers and little Wyatt disappeared with a puff. Now Leo was stunned.

"What did you do?"

"Didn't expecting it, hm?" He had to shake his head about the stupidity of his family. "You think you know me? You think if you sit together you come up with a great plan to stop me? Sorry but I had to endure the chains of the does and don'ts for far too long to let the freedom take away that easily from me."

"Wyatt, you…."

"What? Did you really believe I'm that dumb to orb here with little me to get the Book? Do you really think I'm that stupid? That disappoints me. I mean I know you wouldn't attack me. And that you would wait for me." He laughed quietly. "Seems that I know you more than you know me. Poor guys." Without waiting for an answer he orbed away from the attic.

And he appeared in magic school. Obvious the sisters didn't come up with a stronger protection spell. Or they were so sure about their plan that they hadn't think about a plan B.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Wyatt mumbled while leaving his hideout behind a big column. He was able to sense the sisters in the library and guides his steps the opposite way. If he wanted a confrontation, he would have stay with Leo but he had another target.

He walked straight towards the office. That office which was used by Paige and now by Leo and sometimes not only as an office. The invisible connection which was pulling him closer and closer to the room, was telling him that today was one of these days too.

Without a sound he opened the door. The room was dark so the baby who was lying in his cradle could sleep peacefully. The Twice Blessed stepped closer to the cradle with a triumphant smile on his face and looked down at the sleeping buck. Stop, the buck wasn't sleeping after all but looked at him with lively dark green eyes.

"Hello, little brother, did they leave you alone again? Don't worry, where you're going there will be always somebody." He bent down and lifted Chris from his cradle. The baby was babbling something incoherent but kept quite. It was very god he hasn't a force shield like his big brother. But Wyatt doubted that he would use it against him. But now he had to go before his Mum rushed in. With a last smile he disappeared with Chris on his arm.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

While Wyatt was finishing the third part of his plan, Leo was sitting on the old couch and coping with the sisters. Short after Wyatt's disappearance he called the sisters and told them everything. The incomprehension was big.

"But what else could he want if not the Book?" Phoebe asked for the fifth time. Piper threw her hands impatiently in the air. "How should I know? I don't know anything? Except that maybe he's right and we don't know him really." "Piper." Leo cut in. "What else should I say? We were expecting him to get the Book. Now he's vanished without a trace without a try to get the Book. Why?"

Paige who was in magic school for a short time orbed back at the attic and heard Piper's last words. "I can tell you." Everyone looked at her. She gulped. "Come one, Paige, spit it out!" demanded the oldest of the Charmed Ones. Her sister didn't know how so start with the information she had. "He wasn't after the Book. That was just a red herring." "For what? Damn, Paige, don't let me begging for every single word!" "For Chris. Wyatt took Chris. I wanted to check on him and his cradle was empty."

The old lamp exploded.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

With a frown on his face Wyatt read what he had written down on his paper. Then he looked over to his little brother who was sitting on a blanket with his Mini Me and shaking a rattle. After he found a new hide out he took care the children got some toys. Otherwise they would orb back into the Manor because they were bored. He could renounce of that, after all everything was going the way he wanted it. Even when he knew he wasn't able to save the future of evil on his own.

Sure, he was powerful but he needed companions. Warlocks. Demons and darklighters were already mentioned but he needed people in the higher positions of his army who he could trust blindly. But the sad truth was as follows:

Demons = good fighter, but always wanted to be number one (aka the Source)

Warlocks = powerful, extremely sneaky

Darklighters = had some of his powers and sometimes too concerned about their beneficial

To make it short: there was only one place where Wyatt could get unconditionally loyalty.

Somebody who understands how forcing the Good could be.

That was the reason why it was so important to finishing his plan. He straightened his shoulders and looked at his paper. Without looking up he starts chanting:

_"Darkness is the freedom of the doom_

_So come to me in this secret room._

_Stand by in everlasting Night_

_For unlimited power we will fight."_

Black light balls, similar to the orb of a darklighter, start circulating next to Chris and growing wilder and wilder. You got the feeling you we're looking into a black hurricane. Suddenly it stopped and the balls disappeared into nothing. On their place stood now a slim young man with black jeans and a black short which sleeves were cut up to his elbows. In his hand he was holding a vanquishing potion, ready to thrown.

"What are you planning to do with that? You can't vanquish me with something like that." Wyatt stated dryly. Confused his opposite looked at him then his surroundings. "That's not for you." he corrected and looked at the vial in his hand. "I was kicking some demon asses when these light balls surrounded me and brought me here. And now I'm here and I have to say I'm felling…" "Free?" "Yes."

He came to the table. "What happened?" "What do you think? Some miserable demon did something right and freed me from the chains of Good. And that's something I wouldn't deprive from you, Chris."

The brunette smiled. "Too kind of you. But you don't take me here for nothing. Where is here by the way?" "Past. Mum wanted something totally different when she summoned me but who am I to complain? And to answer your question: You're here because you should establish the future of Evil on earth with me. A world where we rule. Unrestrained and without rules. Without this stupid magic school." "Without the elders. Without smart ass ghost? Just power?" Chris finished the list of his brother. Said brother grinned, walked around the table and bent to him.

"A world without parents and aunt who think they know what the best is for us. That's all possible; we just have to vanquish them. ", he whispered into the younger one's ear. His eyes start sparkling.

"I'm in."

"It was clear to me."

With a sparkle in his eyes Chris looked at his brother. "And how should we do it the best way?" "We wait. I just was at the manor and trust me they are not amused. Especially because they should have noticed that I kidnapped you."

Wyatt nodded with his head towards the two children. Chris turned into giving direction und had to smile as he saw the two sitting next to each other. "So you kidnapped me? For that I look relatively unburdened." Despicable the older snorted. "What did you expect? Me tear you out of your bed and let you sit in a corner totally shocked? So you are useless to me." "So I would be useless to you." corrected Chris. Then he thought. "As I know our family – and I know them without a doubt – they taking a stand at the manor and trying to come up with an idea how they could rescue me from you and change you back to good." Now he was the one who snorted. "You would think with twenty-five you're old enough to choose your way without our parents interfering. " "I'm old enough. But try to explain that to our loved parents including our aunts. They are of the opinion that in my heart I'm good and just need some help to chose the right direction. You had to see what happened in Vicus' hideout."

"Who is Vicus?"

"The demon that was able to get the teddy from the two-year old Wyatt and cursed it."

"Oh, the guy who took care that -…" His hand movement included Wyatt's whole appearance. "…- happens to you?"

"Right."

"Where is he now?"

"Vanquished by Phoebe."

Knowing Chris raised an eyebrow. "With some help of yours?" "Who knows?"

Both had to laugh. And Wyatt was reminded why he had brought Chris into the past. Only his two years younger brother knew how he felt and was loyal to him. He never made accusations and was standing behind him unconditionally.

Now Chris started walking back and forth in front of the table. "The question is now how should we do it? How should we vanquish the Charmed Ones?"

"I bet in the Book will be a few vanquishing spells Mum kept from us all the years."

Impatiently Chris wagged with his hands. "Forget the Book, Everything is written there, I know by heart. So we don't need it. They're not demons anyway what would make it easier for us. A vanquishing potion is useless. The only option we have to get rid of them is a direct fight."

"Ok, I'm fed up with his naivety for today. Do you really believe we orb into the manor, attack our parents and aunts and they just sit there and wait for their death? They will fight back. Mum attacked me once."

Wyatt was irritated and you could hear it in his voice. Any other guy would run away as fast as he. As said: Any other guy, just not Chris. He stood completely unimpressed in front of his brother and had the guts to cross his arms over his chest and flick with his tongue.

"Do you think I'm total nuts? I would never attack them in the manor. Not with the Nexus and all the good magic around them. And we don't have to. If you'd let me finished I could have go on."

"Then move on!"

"If you stop interrupting." Chris hissed and his green eyes sparkled threatening.

"What I wanted to say is we're just dropping by to put them on alert. You said they noticed my disappearance already. But do you think they think I'm on your side. And that with twenty-three and not with….how old am I?"

"Not even a year." Wyatt grumbled.

"…Not with less than a year. My suggestion: We orb to the manor, causing some havoc and lure them away."

The older opened his arms. "And where?"

"Somewhere where the powers are on the same level. Even if I dare to say we two are stronger than the Charmed Ones. I mean you are the Twice Blessed and some of my powers should be totally new to them."

Thoughtful Wyatt nodded. "Sounds good. But we should wait a little more. The longer they don't hear from me and you as the panic grows."

"As long they don't shop up here."

"They can't. I cloaked the place. We can use magic whenever we want and they won't be able to sense us."

**The second chapter. I can't believe it. I'm so happy right now. Hope you all rewrite soon and I promise I will update soon.**

_**My Alternate Real**__**ity: **_**Oh, just wait and see **

_**mclaughlin: **_**Thank you, thank you. I hope you will love how the story will come out and keep posting such awesome review. **

_**Sharsel: **_**It's one of mine too. Thanks for your praise.**

_**paranoidbychoice: **_**I hope you will like the twist when it develops**

_**FanFicsForever: **_**I'm on my way.**

_**Azera-v: **_**Thank you**

_**Madlenita: **_**Thank you for your review**


	3. Patience is a virtue and he has none

**Patience is a virtue….and he has none of it**

"Man! How long will you wait from now on?"

Chris was sitting on a high black chair with blood red pillows, his legs hanging over the other armrest and now lent back so far that he was able to see his brother. He was staring holes into the blue since hours and – between you and me – the cave wasn't that good-looking. He wanted a little action.

He should get some action but not the way he was expecting it…

Wyatt was seeing through some book the last resident of the cave….well let's say he was so nice to leave the books for them….when the annoyed voice of his brother startled him. With a loud sound he closed the thick leather book which he was holding in his hand till now. Dust swirled up and into his nose. Suppressing a sneeze he turned around to face his brother.

"Stop going on my nerves or YOU won't be going anywhere." he growled. "Stop going on my nerves or you won't be going anywhere." Chris mimicked him. That was too much. The eyes of the Twice Blessed went small and with three steps he was at the throne like chair where he clenched Chris' collar and swept him up.

"Be careful how you talk to me! I took you from the future and I don't have a problem with sending your ass straight to hell!" Wyatt's voice volume increased with every word. Normally everybody would withdraw. Chris already proved he wasn't everybody. Even now he didn't show the expected reaction. A flash in the jade green soul windows. "You're sending me to hell?" He asked before he broke away and added louder: "Now I'm scared!"

He ignored the growling of his brother. "You can't send me anywhere. Nor my ass. You need me. You know this and I know this!" the younger one sneered. "So if you're done with acting like a big macho we should thinking about a plan for the sisters."

"Who's telling you I'm not having a plan already?" Wyatt asked. He was still pissed off. And it didn't help that Chris burst into laughter. "Stop laughing, Christopher!" His voice was like ice.

Slowly the brunette witchlighter calmed down. He washed away his imaginary tears of laughing from the corner of his eyes. "God, Wyatt, you're a great comedian. If you would have a plan, would we still be here? Then we would attack them already."

Wyatt clenched his teeth to stop himself from strangle Chris. Yes, he didn't have a plan except from that to – how Chris called it? – cause some havoc. But he wasn't willing to admit he wanted to run the plan from his little brother.

"Little brother" seems to know him better than he thought because he grinned scoffingly. "Ah I understand." He turned around and started walking a few steps away from the Twice Blessed. "Let's sum up: You take me here, you want to vanquish our family with me, but you're too proud to accept my suggestions." The half elder turned around to his brother again. "Why am I here?"

Wyatt clenched his jaw. Slowly Chris nodded. "Okay, if you see things that way I'm free to go." "You're staying!" It was an order, no more, no less.

"And why?"

"Because you are the surprise for Mum and the others." Chris crossed his arms. "What does that mean?"

"We orb to the Manor. Respectively I'm orbing. The whole yadda bout Good and Evil and suddenly you come in. Imagine the faces."

"Wait? Are you telling me you're willing to run my plan?"

"Kinda, yeah."

"Why all of sudden?"

"Why not? That's what you wanted, isn't it?

"Still you're never doing what I want."

"Maybe I just want to prevent you from stray in the underworld and make trouble. And that's all you get from me. You're either coming or I chaining you to the wall. You decide what you like more."

The twenty-three-year old wrinkled his nose. "Nah, I don't like bondage."

Then he clapped his hands. "So, how are we doing it?"

"We're orbing into the manor. Now."

Wyatt showed it and disappeared in dark light.

"Hey, would you please wait for me?"

Chris followed him immediately.

He materialized on the stairs. Different from his brother who orbed right into the living room. With the best view on the sisters and Leo who were discussing in the sun room.

"I can't understand what he wants with Chris." Paige called out unbelievingly. Piper on the opposite was angry about her sister's ineptitude. "What he wants? He wants a deal. The Book for Chris. Not with me. Nobody kidnapped my baby. Not even my other baby."

The brothers rolled their eyes in synchrony. Neither Wyatt nor Chris could stand when Piper was overprotective and was acting like none of their sons was able to stand on their own feet. Damn they were the future ruler of the world.

"You know, Mum, if Chris is so important to you, you shouldn't leave him alone." Piper jumped off her seat and starred at her oldest with horror in her eyes. Her hands were up ready to fight. Phoebe and Paige jumped on their feet too. Both were holding something in their hands. Tiredly Wyatt smiled.

"Really? A vanquishing potion for a Halliwell? Are you serious? No witch in this world can be stopped by that." "Who said something about a vanquishing potion? This is just for keeping you in this place." Phoebe answered and threw her vial. From the corner of his eyes Wyatt saw Chris who was still unseen by the sisters and watching the whole scene, flicking his wrist of his right hand and freezing the vial in the air. Something Phoebe didn't expected because taken aback she took a step back.

"Surprised, Aunt Phoebe? Well, magic goes strange ways sometimes, don't you think?" The Twice Blessed let the potion explode. And not just the frozen one. Even the ones Paige was holding in her hand exploded and she let out a scream of pain. She opened her hand that turned red. "Don't worry, Auntie, I took care that it hurts just a little bit. If you're dying it will be a lot more painful, I promise you." "WYATT!" yelled Piper. "IT'S ENOUGH!"

With a really…unimpressed expression her son looked to her. "Do you think?" "Yes, damn it!" I watched this whole chaos way too long. The way Vicus showed you is wrong. It's paved with pain and death and I will not accept that! I'm your mother and you will let me help you! Stop being such an egoist and never again use your powers against your family! Otherwise I'll get very mad."

Wyatt looked at his mother. The corners of his mouth twitched and after some time he wasn't able to suppress his laughing any longer. "YOU wanna stop me? That's cute. How you gonna do that? Arrest me? Come on, Mum, first Dad, who can't stand against me without his powers and now you, who demand I let me help from you? What were you thinking? Should we sit down and drink tea?" The oldest of the Charmed Ones shook her head. "No, for the beginning it would be enough if you drink a potion. Tea maybe later. When you're good again and got your brother back." Her look turned more seriously than it was. "I hope you done nothing to him."

"I did not, don't worry."

Now Leo spoke: "Where is he then?"

"Safe."

"I doubt that when he's with you."

How dare he? He would never hurt Chris. That was his little brother. The DEMONS were the ones who were trying to kill Chris but never Wyatt. And when they consolidated their leading role Chris had nothing to worry about. He could do everything he wanted.

"When I say Chris is safe, then it's the truth. Get it? But Mum, we should really sit down and talk. Or better: You sit down!" He dragged his arm and send Piper flying in the chair which fell over. Immediately Leo ran to her and helped his stunned wife up."Don't acting like you're surprise, Mum. You attacked me, forgot it already? Same right for everyone!"

"Speaking of everyone. I don't think its fair you having the whole fun with our family alone." Piper's eyes went wide. No, that could not be. She knew this voice very well but she prayed that she was wrong.

Slowly she turned around. With his arms crossed over his chest and leaning against the doorframe Chris was standing in front of them. With a nonchalant smile on his face. "Mum, you look shocked. And, Dad, are you sick? You look like it."

Vehement Piper shook her head before she turned towards Wyatt. "How dare you to kidnap your little innocent brother and turn into this?" she screamed. With a played hurt expression on his face Chris clutched at his heart. "Ouch, Mum, that sound like I'm a monster." Like a cat he moved towards his family members. "And you would never think about one of your sons that way, wouldn't you?" She stayed silent and his look darkened. "I asked you something!"He yelled at her and let the coffee table crashed against the wall with his telekinesis. Phoebe and Paige winced. Then the Empath tried her best with her youngest nephew.

"Chris, Sweetie, whatever was told you, is wrong. You fought against this once; you are able to do it a second time. You just have to trust us."

"Why should I fight against it? Or against whom? Wyatt gave me the freedom and I'm very thankful for that."

"Listen, listen!" The older one mumbled but wasn't able to suppress his smile.

"No, Chris, look at me." Phoebe walked to him and wanted to take his hands in hers. An energy wave tore her to the ground.

"Stay away from him!" Wyatt growled. "That's a command for everybody."

"You can't prevent me from saving your brother from you. And if you stop me your dad and aunts will do it."

"Mu, we already had this topic. Nothing, you do, will stop me!"

"Don't be too sure about that, Wyatt Matthew. I'm your mother. If not me, who else?"

"How touching. Words can't help you."

"Oh, I will think of something."

He stepped towards her. "And of what?" He asked with a threatening tone in his voice.

Piper raised her hands. It hurt in her soul but at the moment there was no other way. Nevertheless the mother in her cried when she pushed Wyatt away with her molecular combusting. And this time the attack shows more effect than in magic school: The TV broke when Wyatt crashed into it and as the Twice Blessed pulled himself into a sitting position on his arm gaped a big wound.

Chris narrowed his eyes. Nobody attacked his brother. At least nobody who lived after tame for a long time. Now he was really convinced it was the best to vanquish his family. He raised his hand. The lamp started vibrating violently as he guided his magic toward his next target. Phoebe who turned into an ice statue of herself thanks to his cryokinesis. Paige first got to know his telekinesis and then the door to the sunroom. Finally he turned to his parents. Hate flashed up in his green eyes.

"You're attacking us? Your own sons? You're a great mother." Piper stepped up to him. "Chris, please! We're able to help you; you just have to let us. It's not too late for both of you."

He laughed sarcastically. "Of course. Everything we had to do is to borrow us again and follow your rules. Forget it!" A flick of his wrist and Piper with Leo in tow were hit by an electric bolt and land on the floor. He looked to Wyatt who was now standing behind him and holding his arm. "We're leaving!" The older rumbled. His brother nodded and both black-orbed back in Underworld.

As they appeared there in full from, Wyatt let himself fall on a chair and lifted the hand with which he had covered his wound. "Damn!" he hissed. Chris sat next to him and held his hand over the injury of his brother. Immediately the golden light came up. At this Wyatt had to smile.

"That you're still able to do that." "Why not? I'm still able to orb. Indeed with black orbs but it's working. You should be able to do it too" "Don't know, I didn't have to use it."

The healing was over. Wyatt looked at his brother. "Thanks." "You're welcome." Chris sighed. "I would say we caused some havoc, And – even I knew they are strong – I never expected Mum to attack us and hurt us."

"Yeah, always good for a surprise our dear mother. But I think we have to consider something. We're strong too but it can't go on like this. Possibly one of us is killed by them."

"Then we unite our powers. The Power of Three against the Twice Blessed Power of Two. Should work, don't you think?"

He took Wyatt's hand in his. Somehow it seems as if he was able to feel the magic flowing through them. Thoughtful Wyatt looked at their entangled hands. He felt the magic coming from Chris too which wasn't so different from his own.

"Maybe you're right. But Twice Blessed Power of Two sucks."

"And how should we call it?"

"Just Wyatt and Chris. Works."

"Why are you called at first? Oh yes, you're older."

The blonde witchlighter smiled and stood up. In his head he was setting up a new battle plan. No matter what he would come up with, Chris would always stand by his side.

"I'm hungry." The young witch complained. Almost immediately the empty table turned into a dinner table full with food. Wyatt's way to say thank you.

"You already said thank you."

"And?"

"Nothing. Thank you."

The brothers smiled at each other.

Even Piper aimed at something totally different, her attack had managed to end the fighting between the brothers.

**And again a new chapter full with Wyatt and Chris. I hope you all like it and review. You can tell me if there's a scene you wanna read and maybe I will write it down ;-) For the next time I promise Wyatt and Chris as always and a shower…..**

_** Sharsel: **_**Thank you. I'm having so much fun writing about bad Wyatt and bad Chris and how they act. Great that you find it's so vivid. **

_** My Alternate Reality: **_**That was my intention for writing this story. First of all I like Wyatt and when I watched this episode I was thinking "That's it? His brother gave his life because he made the world a living hell and now in one episode he gets turned and back to normal?**

**How Chris was turned is explained in the next chapter. I know I should have written it in this chapter but while writing I didn't think about it sorry.**

_** Madlenita: **_**I spend so much time figuring out the powers Chris would have. Not only for this story but for my other stories as well. In this chapter you get a little look on his power. If you want I can write down what exactly Chris' and Wyatt's powers are.**


	4. Slowly it's getting serious

**Slowly it's getting serious**

Step by step the used plates disappeared. Chris didn't notice it because he had his chin on the palm of his hand and looked into the blue. His thoughts were racing around the attack at the manor. It annoyed him that Wyatt was hurt. That should never happen.

"Stop thinking so much. You already healed me." Wyatt reassured who was sitting on the other side of the table and was staring at said thing. Chris looked at him. "It should not occur again." He planned. His big brother shook his head. "A fight with the Charmed Ones without getting hurt is impossible. But as long one can heal the other, it's okay."

He run his hand over his face and rubbed his eyes tiredly. Even the heir of Arthur needed some sleep. "Are you tired?" he wanted to know from his beloved brother. He nodded. "A little bit." "In the neighbor cave stands a bed. Let's go to sleep. Rested it's easier for us to vanquish our family."

They went to said cave. Chris smiled weakly when he saw the big bed.

"Did you conjure it here?"

Wyatt nodded briefly. "Si."

The twenty-three-year old let himself fall on the right side of the bed. Shoes, trousers and shirt were orbed of his body. His dear brother flicked his tongue reproachful.

"Personal gain, personal gain."

"And? Should it disturb me somehow?"

"No."

Wyatt discarded his clothes too and was just wearing boxer shorts and now lay next to Chris. Different as his brother directly under the grey blanket. Silently both lay next to each other. As long as Chris took the word:

"Even if I healed you it annoys you that she attacked and hurt you?" "Oh yes. You can't imagine how much." "You wanna pay her back?" "No I want _**us **_to pay her back." Chris tried a small smile. "Thanks, bro." "For what?" "For taking me here." "No need to say thanks."

Now Chris was slipping under the covers, turning onto his side and snuggling into the black pillows and the black sheets. It took some time but then the brothers fell into a dreamless sleep.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

So far Wyatt had lain on his back, the right arm bent next to the pillow. Now he was turning to the right and stretching his arm out. Apparently with too much energy because right away it collided with his brother's face who was awakened and murmured unwillingly. Vigorously he shoved the disturbing hand away. Which means he shoved the hand back with such force that the Twice Blessed was almost thrown out of bed. Now complete awake the older one sat up and glared down at his little brother. Who was opening one eye.

"Don't look at me that way. You slapped me."

Against his sake Wyatt had to smile. He wasn't able to be mad at Chris. Not after he healed him without a word yesterday. But that was significant for their relationship. Sometimes they fight and then – and that was most of the times – they get along with each other and were glad to spend her time with each other. One of the reasons why Wyatt took Chris into the path.

"Did you recognize Mum is thinking you kidnapped little Chris and turned him into me?" He rethought his sentence. "Did that make sense?" The older one had to laugh. "Yes, it did…somehow." For the "somehow" he got a friendly slap against the chest. Then Chris opened his second eye, sat up and straighten pleasurable.

"Now tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"If you recognized it?"

"Yes, I recognized it. And I recognized Dad didn't try to convince me. Seems he get to know what I was trying to say in the attic."

"You should be happy about it. I could have puked when Phoebe started with her theory."

"Shouldn't you be relieved that our family cares so much about you and wants to save you from Evil?"

Annoyed the younger one tilted his head. "Funny, really funny, Mattie." He just called Wyatt that when they had one of their special brother moments where they surfed on the same wave and felt as connected as there was an inseparable bond between their hearts.

"You're welcome, Chrissie." Briefly he rumpled his little brother's hair (something he answered with an irritated hiss) before he rose.

"What's now?" Chris wanted to know, who run his fingers through his hair and tried to bring back in shape what Wyatt dared to mess up. With this he had to fight since he stopped wearing his hair short and let it grown so now it was as long as to the time his aunt Phoebe was turned into a genie.

"I wanted to put on my clothes. Is that allowed?" Wyatt acted abjectly. "No, it's not. Not until you tell me what we do now."

Wyatt spread his arms. "Surely you have a suggestion. Spill it. Me being older don't mean I have to do everything alone."

Chris stood up and in front of the Twice Blessed. "These two years don't tip the balance when it comes to the world domination. And now move, you're standing on my jeans." A bit rude he shoved his beloved brother aside and put on his jeans. "And yes, I have a plan. We should scan the underworld and compile a troop. I mean, of course we first need to vanquish the sisters but some demons can't hurt."

Thoughtfully the twenty-five-year-old nodded." "Yes, good idea. Let's rough up the underworld. With whom do we start?" "With the Scabies. I have a score to settle with them."

The dark face Chris made was hiding of his shirt he pulled over his head. When he was finished with dressing up, he became aware of his brother who sat on the bed and tied up his shoes. "Are you coming" "What? I'm ready." "No your half-finished." The half-elder corrected his brother who was wearing shoes and trousers but displaying an exposed upper body. Okay, the view wasn't that bad (Wyatt wasn't training for nothing), but he wanna go and kick some demon asses.

And finally Piper's oldest pulled his black shirt over his head. Then he stepped up to his brother and pushed up whose chin. "Don't be so impatient. We won't be too late." Almost tender he stroked a strand of hair from his brother's face. It showed wished effect: The brunette smiled peaceable. "You know the Halliwell temper. The only good thing from them by the way." "True that." "Okay, let's go."

Feigned offended Wyatt folded his arms. "Keep it up and you can go alone." "Ok, ok, now move."

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

"Can somebody tell me how that could happen?" Piper yelled and slammed the Book of Shadows shut. Since the "visit" of her sons she did nothing else than to turn it upside down and find out how Wyatt succeed in turning his brother. It wasn't that there were no explanations but Piper liked none of them. Now Leo tried once again to explain his wife as gentle as possible what happened:

"I know it's hard for you, for us, but there are many ways Wyatt could have succeeded. Indeed I think the most possible way is that he either transformed the little Chris into the adult Chris or just kidnapped the baby and took his Chris from his future."

Yet before Piper was able to answer, Phoebe intervened. "But wouldn't that mean Chris is evil in the future?" She put her hand in the pockets of her jeans.

Leo shook his head. "Not necessarily. It's complicated. If the evil Wyatt used a spell to take Chris from the future and helped himself with black magic for this spell, the twenty-three-year-old Chris is conjured but with totally reversed value system. It should be added that Wyatt's transformation from good to evil took a long time. Therefore the future is changed and everything muddled."

Paige groaned. "Are there any headache pills with this explanation?" "Like I said, it's complicated." "Yeah, but that absolutely…" "Unimaginable!" Piper yelled. "It's unimaginable I'm losing my sons to the side of Evil. What kind of mother am I? No, it doesn't matter what I have to do but I will stop them!"

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

"ACID!" Chris stretched out his hand and got through his telekinetic orbing a Scabies- Demon a shower of his own saliva. With wrinkled nose he looked down on the gurgling puddle which was the leftovers of the demon. "Gross!" Wyatt snorted. "Little princess."

"Pfft. Bite me with your little princess."

"You do need to have the final say, don't you?"

"I don't need to have it. I always have it. I can't help it."

"Obvious. Which demon now?"

"Hm, I don't care. We can orb around in the underworld without an aim and see who we meet."

"As long we don't meet the sisters, I don't mind."

Chris shrugged and orbed out of the now empty cave.

And directly in the hideout of two Dog-Demons. Chubby human bodies with dogs-like grimaces that were mauling a wizard.

"Now, now, now, not very good table manners." Chris shook his head reprovingly. The demons tore their heads up and grunted at him. Anger flashed up in their little eyes. Nobody disturbed them while eating.

When the twenty-three-year old stepped forward, the male rose up and pulled his flews up in a threatening way. Saliva ran along his flews. "Oh, is the doggy angry? No nice guy, no nice guy." There was one thing Chris was very good at and that was to make fun of his opponents. One of the reasons Wyatt attended him on this tour through the Underworld.

A growl of the demon startled him. That didn't sound nice and even when he was inferior to them; it means to be on the guard. Even the littlest dog can bite.

"So, the doggy wants to play? Yeah? Yeah?" Chris' eyes sparkled gleeful. "Let us play then!" he moved his hand and let the wizard explode. "You should pay attention to your nutrition. Gross what you're eating."

With a growl the second Dog-Demon jumped forward and bared his teeth. With three leaps, which reminded more of a frog than of a man's best friend, he swooped down on Chris. Who orbed away with a bored yawn and reformed in another corner of the cave. "What for a cur are you? You can't even catch me? Come on; show me what you've got!"

He only avoided anew leap instead of orbing away. What turned out to be a bad idea because even the demon was not able to catch him, he got the saliva what he quit with a disgusted look on his face and heavy shake of his slavered arm. Wyatt got his jollies.

"Don't you wanna help me?"

"Why? You wanted to play. So play."

Chris wasn't able to answer him because one of the demons yanked him backwards and the second bend over him. Wyatt narrowed his eyes. That won't do. You don't look there for once and the beasts developed teamwork? No way. He stretched his arm and released one of his energy waves. If that was able to destroy the whole attic, it would wipe these guys from the face of earth.

Chris, who saw that coming, tore his arms up and dissolved in dark lights but stayed on his spot. Destroyed demon rained down on the ground of the cave. Slowly Chris reformed again and stood up.

"If you do that again, tell me before." he demanded.

"Why are you so upset?"

"I don't feel like taking a bath in demon, okay?"

"Ok, I will announce it before next time. Attention, attention, you're going to get vanquished. Everybody who is afraid of getting dirty, orb away."

"You…AH!"

Chris was getting hit on the shoulder by something and fell to the ground.

"Chris!"

Wyatt let his eyes wander over his little brother and checked him in injuries. Nothing to see so he could attend to the intruders.

He turned to the group of demons who shimmered into the cave. One of them put away his boomerang like weapon with which he leveled at Chris. Everyone dressed in shabby linen and leather clothes. A brawny guy with skinhead, who seemed to be their leader, grinned and exposed three crooked teeth. "You are the troublemaker. We hunt you high and low."

The brothers looked at each other. "Troublemaker? We?" they asked coincident.

"The ones who vanquish everyone and everything. The Underworld isn't that big, everything gains currency very fast here." "Well, that's a way to think about the Underworld." Chris murmured based on the explanation of their opposite. Wyatt crossed his arms. "And what do you want?" "Define the boundary. We are the new power. And we don't like it that you vanquish whoever you want. With Vicus leading the way."

Now it made sense to Wyatt. "Oh, I understand. Well, we're truly sorry about your BFF Vicus but that was caused by the Charmed Ones. Not by us."

"But you had something to do with it. Our resources identified you and our resources never lie." A female demon with black curls, she piled up on her head in a strange way, interfered.

"Our resources don't seem to be very accurate nor did they tell you who we are?" Chris' voice had a very sweet tone which was never a good sign. He was short before losing patience."

"It doesn't matter who you are. You not gonna be any longer." The guy with his boomerang cackled and fiddled with his weapon. Threatening Chris raised his hand. "Stop it. If you attack me with this again I will roast your ass in hell."

"Chris, don't be so rude. First introduce us to them and then you can roast him or his body parts wherever you want."

The brunette acted like he was embarrassed. "Sorry, my manners. So, we're the Halliwell-Brothers. Wyatt and Chris, allow me?"

The demons laughed. "Ok, when we checked last time the Halliwell-Brothers still needed diapers. But it's cute that even little witches have dreams."

Wyatt raised an eyebrow and looked at Chris. "Are they making fun of us?"

From the group you could hear "Oh, look at me, I'm Wyatt Halliwell, I give you hell.""

Chris nodded. "Yo, they are." "Then…"

He concentrated. "Excalibur!" And the magic sword appeared in his hand in a white blazing light. Almost immediately the demons went silent. To act as if fair enough, but only one was able to conjure the sword. "Oh my god, they are really the Halliwell-Brothers. The Twice Blessed and his brother." One of the demons, who was silent til then, stuttered.

"Chris, the name. Just for you to know who vanquishes you."

"Ok, it goes like this: You either join us or help us to take over the reign or I ram you the sword that deep into your ass that your ancestors feel it."

Biding the Twice Blessed looked at the crowd. "So?" He shouted after a short time of silence. That seems to awake the leader and whenever he got the sheer foolishness but he shook his head.

"No. We do I on our own. You wouldn't be the first witches we kill. And we totally and not join you. Attack!"

The brother changed a glare. Were these demons really that stupid? Well, that would be interesting.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Panting Chris leant against Wyatt. "Well, I have to say, it's pity they live up to their principles. They were good fighters." He gasped. Wyatt had to pant too. Even the witches with the best training ran out of breath after a hard fight. "Yes, but the question is if such dumb asses would have availed us." He looked over the battle field which still steamed on some spots. Chris rose up again. "I'm bathed in sweat. I need a shower."

"You will have no luck in the Underworld. And you can forget to go up. Possibly we meet the sisters or whoever."

Chris thought about it. Where were they able to get flowing water without dying or perish on disgust. Then he had an idea.

"Paige conjured Mister Right. And Mister Wrong without knowing. He rebuilded the Manor in the Underworld so that she feels comfortable and stays with him. There is a bathroom with a efficient shower for sure."

With a frown Wyatt watched his baby brother. "How do you know all of that?" "I just know it. Come on, let's look if it's still there. But I warn you; it could be that we meet some Trixen."

"What in the world are Trixen?"

"Demonatrix. Female demons that kill other demons instead of innocents. All dressed in leather and blonde."

The older one thought for a moment.

"Blonde chicks in leather? Why not?"

Chris rolled his eyes. "Debauchee."

"Says the man who is totally into blonde."

"Let's get a shower. Or I'm taking a shower and you do something with the Trixen I don't wanna know."

They orbed out of the cave and landed in Paige's bedroom. For a moment believing they turned in the wrong direction at the third light, Wyatt turned around. "Wow, a clone of…" "THE SHOWER!" Chris had left the room and really found the promising bathroom. As his brother appeared in the doorframe, he turned on the water. "If you believe it or not, the water flows and it's warm." Wyatt smiled. "Then have fun in the shower." He said and turned around.

He guided his steps back in his aunt's bedroom and opened some doors of the wardrobe. When he saw the selection of tops, high heels, skirts and blouses words failed him. His aunt had a very – how should he put it in a nice way? – colorful style but that was nothing for him. So he just used his projection and the clothes turned into manlier clothes which fit to him and Chris.

Then it was the room's turn. Even when it was the remake of the Manor, they don't have to drown in flowers and such. Everything female disappeared and was replaced by mainly black elements. The bed turned into a double bed with ebony frame and wine red sheets.

"A interior designer would be jealous of you."

Wyatt turned around. Chris was standing in front of him with wet hair and only in grey boxers. "How fast are you taking a shower?" The younger one shrugged his shoulders. "I never took long showers." He rubbed his hair dry with a towel. "But it benefits." "Yeah, I think I gonna take one too."

The Twice Blessed walked away and Chris sat down on the bed. Scowling he looked at the still opened wardrobe. His old clothes were scattered on the floor in the bathroom and he was sure Wyatt's would land there too. But he needed new clothes and the ones Wyatt created matched more Wyatt's style than his. And it was made to measure his brother's body and Chris was- he has to admit that – not as muscular as his beloved brother.

So he stared at the clothes and asked himself why he can't have the power of projection. Sure, he was able to influence people mentally but yet a power like his brother's was more practical.

Wyatt who took a very quick shower, came back just with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"What's up with you?" He asked his little brother who was still sitting on the bed and nibbled at his bottom lip.

"I need new clothes." The younger explained and walked to the mirror. If he wasn't able to project new things, he was able to conjure some. In his mind he murmured a spell and immediately he was dressed in tight black jeans, a dark green shirt with grey sleeves and his beloved leather jacket before the mirror. His feet sticking in motorcycle boots.

Wyatt had to shake his head. "You and your leather jacket. But it looks good on you."

"Thanks."

"Why did you conjure something? You could have taken some clothes from the wardrobe."

"These are your clothes."

"And?"

"They are not my style. Besides…"

"Besides what?"

Chris took a passing view of his brother's naked upper body. The former football player was able to sport some nice look, something Chris (and not only he) noticed occasionally.

"Besides they don't fit me. You are taller and have more muscles."

"You can conjure everything and that is your problem?"

"Not anymore."

**The fourth chapter. Did you like it? I really want to know what you guys think about it and how do YOU want me to move on. Write your ideas and maybe you soon get to read them **

**To my awesome readers a big thank you. You're great.**

** Sharsel: I hope you like this chapter too **


End file.
